deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sleepwalking World
Another one is in The Missing Link -> interrogation ward -> archives room. But I don't know if it's #2 (out of 6) or maybe an extra #7. ---- WAKE UP! THE SCHEMES OF THE ILLUMINATI They are the driving force behind almost every major event in recent history. Dozen of smaller groups carry out tasks and spread influence, many of them unaware of the true nature of their secret masters, many of them violently opposed to one another. These agencies include: There are also dozens of smaller splinter factions inciting or fighting as revolutionaries and terrorists, corporate entities and even individual persons. THIS IS HAPPENING NOW They have stepped up efforts to destabilize the world's governments, fomenting many global crises, fragmenting the geopolitical structure as a precursor to enacting a 'rescue' plan that would cement the dominance of their New World Order. THIS IS HAPPENING ALL AROUND YOU ---- Sugarhoney (talk) 17:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Do you think it would be a good idea to just asign volume numbers to this one and the Major Diseases one (which I just guessed the Volume number of. In hindsight, as you pointed out, they don't appear chronologically so that probably wasn't justified). We could put those two at the end, stating that the volume number isn't known. But that leaves us with the problem of having no good title for them. How about we say this one is Volume 4, and the other Major Diseases one is Volume 2? Or have you got a suggestion for alternative names other than "The Sleepwalking World Volume X"? Iwantacallisto (talk) 17:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Do you know where these volume numbers come from? Are they somewhere in the "Media Logs" menu? :: If the numbering isn't important, I would use the subheaders as section names ("WE ARE NOT ALONE" etc), and reorder the books either logically or in the order of discovery. But that's just my preference, and not necessarily the proper way to do this. Sugarhoney (talk) 18:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: I didn't know until you suggested the media log menu, and it turns out you're right - that ''is ''where these volume numbers are coming from! In fact multiple other eBooks with repeated names also have Volume numbers given such as The Next Three Decades. Interestingly, the copy of this that I found in TYM is apparently Volume 3, even though there are currently only 2 volumes on the wiki - will have to look out for the missing one. :::: Also I made a lucky guess by saying the Major Disease one was Volume 4. I'm not sure about the Missing Link one though. I'll try to check that later. Just checked it; the volume isn't specified for this one. To be honest, the volume numbers aren't overly important and it would probably be more descriptive to have titles such as "WE ARE NOT ALONE" etc. So feel free to rename the titles and arrange them however you want. :::: Iwantacallisto (talk) 20:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC)